Anatomy
by Dajypop
Summary: When he accepted this subbing job, Xigbar never once expected it would be so strange. Even if he was teaching science classes. THIS IS SLASH. BOYXBOY. YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. AU, XIGDEM. ON HIATUS
1. Meet Your New LongTerm Sub

Title: Anatomy

Author: Lacey-chan

Rating: T Later chapter may be M

Characters: Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Lexeaus, Saix, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene,

Namine, Hayner, Pence, Ollette, Xaldin, Seifer

Pairing(s) : Xigdem, Akuroku, Marvex, (mentions of) LexZex, XemXal, NamOll, HayMar,

Mareveryone, LarOll, SeiName (SaiDem friendship.)

Chapters: 1/?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and characters do not belong to me. If they did, it would be a super strange world. But Square Enix/Disney saved you all from my evil takeover of the planet.

Summary: When he accepted this subbing job, Xigbar never once expected it would be so strange. Even if he was teaching science classes. The class, including Xigbar, falls under an unproperly brewed chemical's spell, and they begin to have odd urges. Who will stay that way forever, and who will be repulsed by their actions? We'll find out, won't we? (Mainly XigDem)

Chapter Title: Meet Your New Long-Term Sub...

**A/N: OKAY! I was trying to figure out an AU in science today, and this popped out. I hope this story writes itself; if not, I may have to work at it. But, I'm hoping to update once a week, unless I get more feedback that I'm ready for. In that case, it depends on the demand. -nodnod- On Y!gallery I may do a poll; so yeah. Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in his life had Xigbar ever seen anything so disturbing. He'd seen death, mutilation, and his old roommate's porn collection, but he'd never seen anything like _this_. The halls were so full of students that there was hardly a path down the middle for him to walk; they were packed in like sardines. Other than that, though, was the fact that they were _totally and completely silent._

The large man worked his way down to class 304, the Science room of one Larxene...something or other. She was a bitch to work with, the older man remembered; they'd gone to school together, though he was older than she was. It was no wonder when all of the children--well, really he couldn't call them that; it was college--turned to look at who was coming into their classroom, and cheered when they realized that it wasn't their usual teacher.

That was much better, thought the tall man, students should scream and yell and freak out when subs showed up, no matter how strange they were.

And this one looked kind of like an angry ninja-pirate-surfer. With his eyepatch over his right eye and a mangled scar on his left cheek, he really did look like he'd taken a few rounds. Especially when he took a rather large gun out of his breif case and set it inside one of the desk drawers. That deffinately silented all of the classroom's occupants as he turned his back to the board, picking up the fresh piece of chalk and, cursing the damned utensil, wrote upon the blackboard.

_New Long-term Sub, Xigbar. I am not 'Xiggy', 'Xigster', your dog, homie, 'g', man, dude, or teacher. Just. Xigbar._

Nobody dared laugh or make a face; everyone, even Axel, sat in their seat and behaved. That is to say, all up until their new teacher spoke.

"Okay, little dudes, this class is...Advanced Anatomy? Well, none-a-ya look all that bright, anyway.." he didn't mind if anyone took offense, until a blonde girl in the back raised her hand.

"Uh, yeah, chicklet?"

"I feel those are sexist comments, Professor Xigbar. Could you call us by something less...stupid?"

Xigbar raised a brow, "You think I'm stupid?" The hand closest to it seemed to move for the gun-drawer.

"N-no! I was just saying...maybe you could...oh, it's okay. Just talk how you like...haha...ha.." And the girl he soon learned to be Namine slipped her arms under the desk, fidgeting with her short white shirt and the matching tank top.

Axel laughed at her, whole-heartedly, pointing and all. This kid was probably the strangest in there, as far as looks went. He had a spiked mane of bright, fire-red hair, and tear-drop looking tattoos under his emerald eyes. What. A. Fucking. Card. Xigbar would have to tell his poker buddy, Luxord, about this guy.

Speaking of Axel, it appeared there was a leach attached to his arm; oh, no. That was just another blondie, Roxas, who never left his side. Xigbar wasn't sure what to call them; the swirly-headed kid and the funky lookin one, he guessed.

Then, as for the only other girl in the class, there was Ollette, who was rather plain. Nothing too amazing or extraordinary about her brown hair, worn down, light eyes and fair complection. She did land at an even 7.5, but that didn't mean she had to be amazing.

As far as the other boys, the only one that caught a lot of interest from Xigbar, along with a danger flag going off in his head, was a young man of possibly nineteen, with something of a spiked-up mullet, who was strumming to his iPod and rocking out in the front right corner of the class; closest to his new teacher.

It only took a few seconds before this boy, dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt and the brightest, most seizure-enducing green mesh long-sleeved shirt the older man had ever seen. Under his desk were long legs that were painted black from his pants, and the gaudiest blue-brown-red and green plaid shoes he'd seen in his life; anyone had seen, actually.

But that was just Demyx for you; he was the one that not only liked to turn heads, but give those head-turners a very bad whip-lash. With his dirty blond hair always up in a mohawk and then down his back in a mullet, everyone was looking towards the supposed sloppy teen.

And that fact was not wasted on Xigbar; he stared for several minutes, until Demyx realized he was being watched and smiled, "Hi! I'm Demyx!" Well, duh. "Mr...Xigbar! How are you today? I was just listening to...a song!" he paused, looking around a minute with that amiable grin of his, then, "Hi! I'm Demyx!" and so on and so forth.

It was amazing that this boy was even capable of making it to whatever age he was. I mean, for serious, he was about as bright as a goldfish. Haha, fish. Funny, because Demyx did participate in everything he could that involved water; he was a lifeguard--Xigbar would have hated to drown with Demyx on guard--and he was on the swim team, recreational, of course.

Finally, the bell rang in the classroom and everyone turned to the front.

Xigbar looked at the attendance roster; Larxene penciled it herself.

_Brat one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..._

Now, that was rediculous. Sighing, he looked it up on an email he'd gotten on his laptop.

"Axel?"

"Here!"

"Demyx's here..." 

"HERE!"

"I know...um...Hayner?"

"...here.."

"Marluxia? Namine?"

"Right hurrr!"

"Here, Mr. Xigbar!"

"Don't call me that...Ollette?"

A shy noise came from her general direction.

"Ooookay...Pence? Roxas? Seifer?"

"Hiya!"

"Humph."

"Right here."

"Okay, and...Vexen?"

The pink haired boy, who apperantly thought he was Ghetto Fabulous or something, responded for his blonde...companion.

"He's right thurr!"

"Thank you...Marlux--"

"Call me Marly!"

"Marly...right...um, well...Lesson plans say you have to...do something with a skeleton." He gave a gruff mumble, "How about, instead, we learn about it more...well, differently?"

The class cheered as Xigbar turned and left the class a moment. When he returned, a blonde man with an equally blonde beard-thing walked in the room, really dragged, behind him. "This, dudes, is a man."

The class gave a corrisponding, "Duh."

"Lux, off with the jacket and shirt."

The blond, Luxord, looked at Xigbar oddly before complying; first to come off was the leather jacket, and then the grey t-shirt he had beneath it.

"Kay, dudes, I want you all to try and sketch or describe what you see."

Marluxia raised his hand, "Xigbar?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can I describe it verbally?"

"Tch...as if."

Then he went to writing, before holding up several pieces of paper, showing the whole class.

_I see a hot guy with no shirt in a totally rapeable position. I'm SO fucking hard._

Xigbar raised a brow and blinked slowly, face questioning. "Go take care of it, kid. You know where the bathroom is, I'm sure."

Marly ran from the room, not at all embarassed. Luxord, on the other hand, was as red as Axel's hair. "Xigbar...you better not--"

"Lux, pants and unders off."

"Xig.."

_Click, click._

"Kay!" And with that, the younger male stripped down to nothing, making the girls giggle and several boys to stare wide-eyed at their teacher. He felt vaguely assured nothing would happen; he had been told this was a school specifically for GLBTQ students, after all, so the only rape Luxord should have expected would be from the boys.

Not that that would be unwanted attention.

"Tomorrow, I'll have one of my female friends come in to show you the female anatomy." 

When the boys groaned, in an exasperated fashion, Xigbar held up his hands in protest, "Hey, now! Dudes, it's cool. They had to see your eyecandy." He gestured to Ollette and Namine, "You getta see theirs."

Namine raised a hand, "I'm not gay, you know."

"Then what are you?"

"Heteroflexible."

Xigbar slammed his head into his hand. This would be an interesting class to teach. And, in return, the students could tell this class would become their favorite, with Xigbar as the teacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all liked it...reviews and such will be greatly appriciated. And faves are fine, I don't mind faves without comments, I do it, too. 3 Hope to see you in the next chapter, loves.**


	2. My Favorite Accident

**AN: Woah, I just can't believe how long it took me to make this stupid thing. I'm sitting here a week after I was supposed to post this going "Dude, I should prolly post..." and yeah..**

**Okay, still no idea where I want this to go, as far as number of chapters goes. I guess the story will just progress as it wants, won't it? Anyway, I give you chapter two!**

**Chapter: 2/?**

---------------------------------------

**My Favorite Accident**

After they were finally given a normal assignment, Xigbar let his attentions roam. For a while, his good eye rested on Demyx, who seemed to be troubled. He'd tap his pen, yank at stray pieces of hair, bat his long lashes and make odd faces at his book and paper. After a while, though, these amusing antics lost their luster, and Xigbar felt a bit sorry for the kid.

"You okay, Kid?" He inquired, now beside Demyx's desk. The blonde didn't look up, eyes still on his homework. Finally, he looked up after strong hands were snapped constantly before his face.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'You okay, Kid?'."

"Oh..yeah. I'm good, I think...I just don't understand this class at all."

"That doesn't sound very good, kid."

Demyx laughed, "Yeah, I know.."

"Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I think I um...got it.." Demyx purposely hid his paper, then, under his book, as Xigbar stepped closer to help.

"Can I at least see your drawing?"

"NO!!" he thundered, snatching the piece of paper away before Xigbar could reach, thinking quickly and crumpling it up. Feeling happy with himself, he tossed it to the floor. The older man leant over, picking it up and unrumpling it.

His eyebrow raised slowly, and he stared down at the figure; Demyx wasn't the best artist, but if he could tell right off the bat what it was, well, then props to him. It appeared to be a muscley young guy holding another; Xigbar and Demyx.

Looking down at Demyx, he tossed the crinkled sheet at him and walked back to his desk, a little bewildered and lost.

. x . x . x .

Xigbar was also rather lost when Demyx came up at the end of class, before his planning time, and asked for help. But the whole tutoring lesson went by, and Demyx hadn't learned anything. It wasn't that Xigbar was a bad teacher; it was that Demyx was otherwise preoccupied with...well...teacher-watching.

"Demyx? ...Demyx? Helloooo! Anyone in there?"

Apperantly not, Xiggy. Demyx continued to stare into space, his mind running free and having some form of tea-party-fantasy. It was strange, but expected if you lived in the mind of Demyx.

_CRACK!!_

Demyx jolted, squealing, as Xigbar dropped a heavy book in front of him, making the whole desk shake with the weight suddenly thrust upon it.

"Y-yes?" Demyx inquired cutely, somehow closer to the older male by now.

"Demyx...I think you should be heading out." Xigbar sighed finally, nodding softly and looking around. "I'll drive you home, if you need it."

Pausing for thought, the smaller male realized that he really didn't have a ride home; his brother had dropped him off this morning on his way to the airport, and wouldn't be back until later. Nodding slightly, he gathered his things and spoke.

"It'd be great."

. x . x . x .

For some reason, the ride home in the brown Honda Accord wasn't quite as talkative and happy as Demyx would have liked. In fact, the ride was totally silent except for the humming sputter of the engine; this car was far too old to be driven, let alone be used to take other people home.

When they reached his small, one-story home, Demyx felt he should do something to thank Xigbar for the ride. Without even thinking, he leant over the seat and kissed his cheek softly, below the eyepatch. Then he practically ran out of the car, calling something about seeing him on Monday, and squealing his way into the house.

---------------------------------------

**Okay, it was small, boring, and really didn't have much to do with anything...but it's good that I finally got something up, isn't it? I think so...because I'm getting very bad about this story. It's hard to follow up that last chapter when all of this stuff's going on. I'm so nervous about today, too...huge English project and a Geometry test. **

**Wish me luck, reviews are love, and I love ya all who readddd! 3**


	3. Rockstarlet

**AN: Okay! Finally, I'm getting into the swing of things, possibly. I'm SO sorry about how long this is taking...I just hope I don't lose my readers. (I've never had those before...)**

**I'd just like to say that this chapter will have a few other pairings, just because of the settings. Haha, you guys'll get it soon.**

_Song Lyrics Here_ ** A song they hear**

**Chapter: 3/?**

---------------------------------------

**Rockstarlet**

It was a mystery why he'd been dragged here. One of the students from his Anatomy class had literally, bodily _dragged_ him to a near-by pub, with the excuse of "You'll like it."

Xigbar was now in full-on glare-mode, staring at the pink-haired wonder before him. Marluxia had strength that his girlish figure didn't give him credit for, that was for sure. Though, allowing his golden eye to take in the area about them, he couldn't find anything he liked about it. It was obnoxious and loud and taking away from his time to hole up in his room and think. Marly, though, had caught him off-guard in the supermarket--on a quest for toilet paper, no less--and forced him here.

He was vaguely angry and pouty for a good three minutes before the part he'd 'like' showed up, glomping him hardcore from behind, with a mad-man's cry of, "XIGGY!!!"

Demyx hung over his back, arms around his neck, joyfully hugging him tightly and peppering the back of his head with excited kisses. The kid was shaking like he'd just chugged sixteen double-shot espessos from Starbucks or something, and talking so quickly that 'Xiggy' couldn't understand a word coming out of his mouth.

"Andthenyou'llneverguesswhat'sgoingtohappentometonightifIdogood,Xiggy!?!?!?!?!"

"Huhn?"

"ISAID: Andthenyou'llneverguesswhat'sgoingtohappentometonightifIdogood,Xiggy!?!?!?!?!"

"You said what, now?"

"XIGGY!" And with that, he was glomped again, nuzzled and happily chatted up. All up until a tall, bulky man with odd, spiked/curled hair sauntered up and picked Demyx up by the scruff of the neck.

"Dem...everyone's been looking for you...you better get back there."

There was an indignant huff from the tall man's arm-candy; a very short young man with 'emo hair' that appeared naturally blue and silver. A fishnet-gloved hand covered the lower half of his face at almost all times, as if he were about to tell secrets the whole night through.

Still a tad lost, Xigbar watched rather plainly from his seat at the bar, swishing his drink around in his glass.

It was all up until he realized who it was performing that he sat there like a bump on a log. He was up on his feet, in the front, sitting at a table closer to the stage when he realized that Demyx was the singer.

The boy looked rather...edible. He deffinately had that 'I got dressed in the dark today' look:

Green fishnet stockings over black tights, steel-toed boots that went up to his knees, very short shorts held up with plaid suspenders, and a tight, thin tank-top the color of Marluxia's hair covering his upper body. He had light stage makeup; some kind of creation that looked vaguely like a jumping merman around one seafoam-green eye.

But for some reason, this look garnered much attention from Xigbar, and he hardly understood the lyrics.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullabye_

Nor did he realize that they were doing a cover of Avril Lavigne's _Anything but Ordinary_. Though, what he did catch reminded him of the spunky blonde. He'd have to invest in a CD, for sure. As the song continued, Xigbar vaguely wondered how much of this song was like him.

_Sometimes I drove so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

Note To Self: Never let Demyx drive. Granted that he probably shouldn't have been driving, either. These thoughts, though, were disbanded as he was very much caught up in the soft voice and becoming lyrics, not minding that the music in the background was jumbled with cell-phone ringtones and drunken laughter and conversations. No, he was too focused on his student to even recall what happened that night.

That was it; he was officially feeling the same thing that Demyx was. Some kind of crush was forming, and he knew that it'd get them both in its clutches eventually.

---------------------------------------

**Okay! I hope you all liked it! It was fun to write, and I really feel that that song works for Demy in this story, so no flaming over song choice peoples!!**

**I hope you like, no matter how much it does nothing for anything in the story. This will get more interesting, though, I hope, soon enough.**


	4. Sleepless in DemyxVerse

**AN: Okay, I thought I should get a start on this as soon as possible, so it's Monday morning, at 4:35 AM. Haha, don't blame me for what happens this chapter; I saw the movie mentioned last night and it gave me a freaky experience, so I cried, too..**

**Here we go, chapter four!  
Chapter: 4/?**

---------------------------------------

**Sleepless In DemyxVerse**

It was four weeks into school, now, that Xigbar had been teaching them. By now, everyone was used to Demyx being out there and...eccentric, but when Demyx came to class Monday, my Lord, were they all surprised.

The usually spiked hair was matted and clearly unkempt, and his usually bright eyes had dimmed, and now had huge bags underneath them. His clothing actually matched; that was the sign, right there, that something was wrong. For some reason, though, Xigbar felt like he was totally responsible; there had been something the two of them did a few days ago that scared Demyx senseless.

They'd gone out on a 'date', and really just went to Xigbar's home.

-----f--l--a--s--h-------------b---a---c---k----

Demyx had dressed rather sharply for this instance; he was going to Xigbar's house for who knows what. It was strange, though, because Marly was the one who set it up. As grudgingly as it sounded, though, Xigbar was excited, too, and happy that Demyx wasn't too seizurific today.

Noticing a framed, worn-looking gun on one wall of the apartment, Demyx walked over to it and touched the glass case.

"Did you get this in the service?"

"Yep."

"What were you in? Navy? Army?"

"I wasn't in any of them."

Blinkblink. "Huh?"

"I was in food service. Those foreign spiders and cockroaches can get pretty big."

"Unn...kay?" Demyx's face, at that moment, resembled the Screamer painting he'd seen at some point.

"Hey, Kid? Wanna watch a movie?"

Movies were romantic...nodding, Demyx moved to the worn couch, soon told that it'd be viewed in Xigbar's room; the TV was bigger in there. Getting a good view of his room, Demyx found things you'd expect in the little boy's room; a bunch of guns and toy soldiers, which Xigbar would argue as 'Not toys!', or something, Demyx wasn't paying attention. Turns out, the video they were watching was one he'd never seen, but Xigbar seemed to like.

Hide and Seek.

And my God, Demyx was scared. He clung to the other male the whole time, shreiking with surprise and eyes wide. By the end of it, he was begging to stay the night to have someone to lay with him to keep the bad guys away.

Xigbar had laughed, but allowed him to stay, waiting for him to fall asleep before leaving to the couch. He'd left the door ajar, and when Demyx woke up in the middle of the night to pee, he screamed for Xiggy to come help him.

Worried, he'd ran to the room, only to find Demyx huddled around himself, crying about some psychopath going to kill him. Shaking his head, Xigbar kissed his forehead and laid back down with him, petting his hair.

-b-a-c-k---t-o------t-h-e------p-r-e-s-e-n-t-----------

Apperantly, Xigbar had overestimated the boy's horror-movie-watching capabilities. The kid still looked scared out of his mind; paranoid, even. And that was not something he liked to see in Demyx.

When class was over, Xigbar had him come over and see him; sitting the blonde on the desk and himself seated in the rolling desk chair. 

"You still haven't slept good, kid?" he inquired, pulling the other into his lap and looking at him sympathetically, sure his door was locked, as everyone was gone.

"Nuh-uh.." he yawned, "Nobody will hold me...I tried to get my brother to...but Zexion always makes him stay, because..um...something about getting...laid?"

Now, for some reason, even a hardened man like Xigbar couldn't help but blush and chuckle at the fact that this came from Demyx.

"Well, li'l bit, you come over to my house later, and I'll hold ya, alright?"

"Kay, thanks, Xiggy!" Demyx showed his usual self a moment, kissing him fleetingly and running from the classroom, happy that he'd be able to sleep that night.

---------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, guys...next chapter will come soon, hopefully. I don't get much writing time, but I use the time I do get wisely..sometimes. Okay, and yes? I did leave a slight cliffie, for those of you who want me to write some nasties for the boys. When I write that chapter, though, be sure that it will only be on kay? I'll put up the link when I put up the chapter after, so don't worry, you all will get to read it. Kay? Haha, yeah, be seein' ya in the next chappie!**


	5. Never Seen So Much Fluff

**AN: What did I tell you? I have plenty of time this morning, it's only 5:08, and I'm only roleplaying with one person! shot Okay, as I promised, though, here is chapter five.**

**Really don't know what to say about this one, though..has some bad language?**

**Chapter 5/?**

---------------------------------------

**Never Seen So Much Fluff**

Xigbar had ended up going to Demyx's house, and much to his surprise, a large man answered the door. After a few moments, he recognized him as the guy that had stolen Demyx so he could sing at that concert.

"Hey, Demyx here?"

"Yeah...why you need to know?"

Well, he certainly must have been a big brother. Oh, shit..Demyx's brother _was_ big. Actually, 'big' was an understatement. Humongously, intimidatingly huge, would be a much more...vaguely accurate mental image, I believe.

Lexeaus wasn't a normal sized man, no, which was probably why it was so comical that Zexion, the shortest full-grown guy Xigbar had ever seen, was always attached to his arm. Thank God that Demyx found him shortly, and he didn't have to deal with the dual stares of hatred and some of thankfulness. At least, tonight Zexion could possibly have Lexeaus all to himself, if only for the night.

Being dragged bodily by such a pint like Demyx, though, was odd for him. He wasn't a push-over, or pull-over, as it would seem, but the boy had some hidden strength, only adding to what he thought of the boy.

In Demyx's room, though, he felt like he'd been dragged into a blue cloud that had exploded. The carpet was blue and fluffy enough to house a whole family of hobos happily, and the wallpaper was blue with shells and other oceanic things on it. The large canopy bed in the middle was white-and-blue, and Xigbar couldn't believe his eyes. So many shades of that color, and then all of the stuffed animals.

There were even Care Bears in there; Demyx loved the little guys, and they always cheered him up when he was unhappy. Take it from him, he'd said, there is no way possible to frown with them bouncing around on the television. And speaking of the television, even _it_ was blue. Day-yum, this kid was crazy in love with that color, huh? And, have I mentioned the fish tank that was almost bigger than that huge brother I'd talked about earlier?

To say the least, it was amazing that Demyx couldn't sleep in here, with all of this...comfort.

"Xiggy! Stop staring, silly! Come on, it's bed tiiime!" Demyx entered the room again in footy pajamas, decked out in those stupid bears. This kid was...well...a kid, for sure, at heart.

Xigbar stripped down to his boxers, but immediately put on his ill-fitting pants as he had thoughts of getting beaten up by the other's huge-ass brother. He climbed into bed with the other, who cuddled into him so close that Xigbar couldn't help but chuckle. Music was playing from somewhere in the room, and it seemed to be some kind of soothing Asian stuff; a sitar, perhaps.

---------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, guys...that's as far as I can go for now...don't worry, there will be more soon enough, but it will be the chapter that will force you guys to go to if you want to read SMUT! BEWAREEE! leaps up and down in sheet**


	6. Caught in the Act

**AN: I wrote this chapter at school. Coinicidentally, it's the smut chapter. Probably the only one for this story...**

**Without further adieu, here we go...**

**Chapter: 6/?**

----------x----------

**Caught in the Act**

Demyx had instantly fallen asleep at 10:00, but now it was two in the morning and he was tussling and mumbling in his dreamland. He was so cute; almost edible.

"Xigggyyyyy!" he whined, purring softly, "Moreee!" Xigbar's face lit up, and he climbed up onto his elbow, looking down at his delicious student. And boy, was _that_ a killjoy. But he bounced back; soon he forgot it was his student, temporarily, and smiled down upon him.

"Kid.." His voice was low and husky; apperantly he forgot about the scary-huge cop out in the living room, too. Especially when those perfect sea-foam eyes opened slowly and a yawn broke those semi-virgin lips.

"Xi...ggy?" he questioned, stretching slightly against him, not getting words but a crushing of lips to his own as an answer. Squeaking happily, Demyx moved nicely against him as the older rolled about him, grinding and pressing sloppily. They'd been together for about three weeks, now, and the really hadn't done much in this direction, naturally.

Peeling the dreaded bears from the other's body, Xigbar took in the younger male's slightly toned body. A sudden need to lick his chest came over the scarred, excited man, and he enjoyed the soft, yet calloused, fingers over bits of skin that never really healed.

Xigbar wasn't shy with his body like Demyx was, but just knowing Demyx hadn't done this before made up for it. His tongue soon prodded the line along Demyx's lips, which parted in a soft moan and stayed open for him. A surprisingly smooth tongue entered, massaging and exploring this new cavern, memorizing each little thing and pressing into his body nicely the whole time.

An amazing electric feeling coursed through them both, and it was far more insane than anything they'd ever experienced. Demyx sensed something new would be pulled from this, before somehow his pajamas were stripped the rst of the way off and tossed to the floor, followed by Xigbar's pants and boxers.

The most beautiful tenor left the young musician as their bare hips colided hard; a throaty growl leaving the older male. Demyx seemed to lose himself, battling futilely in the kiss and every other loved clash of body parts. After what seemed to be too long, Demyx was far too edible for poor Xigbar to take.

He forced himself out of the sweet kiss, tongue sliding down the other's heated skin, teasing and nibbling here andt ehre. When looking up just above the healthy triangle leading to his treat, Xigbar's sole eye took in the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He could go blind now, happily, in his good eye.

Demyx's eyes were closed tight, mouth open with shameless moans. A hand had fisted in his own hair, pulling gently and making more delicious noises spill forth. He was just too, too amazingly _tubular_.

Apperantly Demyx's noises were not taken nicely, though, by the big, bad Copbrother, who burst into the room. Upon doing so, Lexeaus caught Xigbar with a mouthfull of his baby brother, who was moaning out and really making a fuss; good or bad the older man couldn't tell.

"Xig-gy? W-why did you...Lexy?" Demyx questioned, looking up to see his brother holding his lover up menacingly, "What are you doing?" Lexeaus simply huffed and narrowed his eyes, dropping the other with an angry air and stalking out of the room; Xigbar just noticing what appeared to be Pooh-Bear boxers.

"Xiggy..? Um..." A lighter, scarred hand was led to a slightly tanned, hard cock, and Xigbar was back in the mood. He climbed over him, whispering in his ear, "We should probably just finish off by hand, huh?" Demyx nodded, not really understanding anything about his brother's scare tactics.

Especially when Xigbar's hand moved just so, squeezing hard at the base and slowly letting up before roughly massaging the head. His thumb slid along the slit, and as Demyx's mouth dropped to moan, Xigbar quickly covered and muffled it with his own mouth.

It really didn't take long until Demyx was spent, and a kind Xigbar saw him back into pajamas and sleep, before excusing himself to the bathroom for obvious reasons.

----------x----------

**AN: Okay, written entirely at school(no time at home), I presented to you the smut chapter...there may be another one. The next chapter, though, will hopefully be longer and better, but no promises.**

**Please review if you read. It makes me a happy panda, oh, yes it does!**

**And to all of my readers: Thank you SO muchlies for you're patronage! -muah!- **

**NOTE: I'm SO sorry this took forever to post. The rules seemed to have change just enough so that I can post this on as well as So, I hope you enjoy this continuation. I'm working very hard on chapter seven, but I forgot where I was going with this story..**


	7. Rain, Rain, Go Insane

**AN: Okay, so...hi guys. ;; sheepish smile It's been an awful long time, I know, but finally I'm updating Anatomy. :3 Hopefully. I'm feeling the need to back away a little from AkuDemy, because that's still a sore subject in my heart and mind. Therefore I'm going to try my hand at this chapter...because I tried a porn chapter for If It's You It's Always Yes...that just made me sad, so we'll try this. 3 **

**Warnings: Yaoi smut, fluff.**

**Word Count: **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Rain, Rain, Go Insane**

**Xigbar hated stormy weather. It meant he'd get all wet going outside, he could get struck by lightning if he used an umbrella, and the world just seemed so much bleaker when you looked through a window covered in rainwater. Especially when the sky was gray like he knew it was outside of the electric blue paradise; he'd been watching lightning light up the room all morning, coming in through cracks in the blinds. A small sigh escaped his lips and he held his little blond close, petting his hair and pushing himself up to lean against the headboard. He then tugged Demyx over to snuggle against his abdomen, allowing the younger male to settle down again for a nice, short nap.**

**However, soon enough, a rather loud and frightening, sudden clap of thunder jolted the boy awake and he clung to Xiggy with a wild cry of alarm. Looking up with bleary seafoam green eyes, the boy licked his lips and snuggled closer to a bare, scarred chest. He was quiet for an awfully long time, the only noises from him were gentle, dozing snores and the occasional yawn. He seemed to want to wake up, but his body just wasn't about to let that happen. Maybe he was still a little worn out from what had happened last night with his brother? Neither of them really knew. It took him a good thirty minutes, but he finally got out of it and spoke.**

"**Mnn...Xiggy, we should go for a walk today." He mumbled against the other's toned stomach. He pushed his face closer to it and closed his eyes, but Xigbar's eye was a little wide and he looked down.**

"**Kiddo, you sure you wanna do that? It's raining cats and dogs out there." He tried to warn, hoping that Demyx would decide that they didn't need to go out in that. **

"**I love walking in the rain, silly!" Demyx countered, "It's so fun and wet and wonderful." **

"**You can get wet and wonderful in the shower, babe." A rough hand reached up to rub the bridge of the scarred man's nose. **

"**But I like **_**rain**_**, silly-head. You gotta come out with me, please? I have these cute rain clothes I haven't been able to wear in a while." He added, putting images of a sexy little Demyx in a pleather rain coat with a cute little schoolgirl outfit and cute blue and pink galoshes. However, he was pulled out of his thought when Demyx poked him in the nose. "Xiggy? Still don't wanna go?" He pouted that pout; the pout that meant the end of the day as Xigbar knew it. He was going on this walk, whether he wanted to deal with the weather or not. That look was too cute for even he to pass up.**

"**Okay, Dem, fine, we'll go on yer walk." He concedes, licking his lips carefully as he ran a hand through his long, flowing hair. Sometime in the night the band had gone missing, and he didn't feel up to a retrieval mission of some sort. He knew he'd find it, anyway, when Demyx made his bed after they stopped lazing around in it. "Wanna get ready, now?" He was still wearing his clothes from the day before, and he had forgotten to get a change and bring it with him. **

"**Yeah, Xiggy! Oh! I know! We can walk to your apartment and get you some new clothes!" He grinned happily, as if he'd discovered something far more amazing than anything that had been previously. He had a way of doing things like that, the older male had decided, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He grinned a bit as Demyx bounded out of bed, getting to his walk-in close and locking himself in so Xigbar would see his clothing as a surprise. It was almost like Xigbar was just waiting for him to come out in a sexy little outfit. And he did, when he left the interior of the closet.**

**A sexy bright yellow top clung to his top; it had sleeves but that wouldn't do much for them outside. He didn't have pants on; a pair of black cotton short-shorts he used for dance were put on beneath it, and he had a pair of electric blue pleather boots with little duckies on them. He looked too cute, and at the same time it was like inviting a hungry wolf to dinner. Licking his lips, the elder male tried to keep himself from getting too excited as he got up and tugged on the shirt he'd worn over that night; he didn't look very professional anymore. He was just another one of the 'guys', today; a yellow and gray t-shirt was stretched over his chest and his pants were dark, somewhat tight jeans. **

**They matched today, it seemed; how sweet. As Demyx took Xigbar's hand and led him to the door, the taller male piped up suddenly.**

"**Hey, kid...umbrellas?"**

"**They're for sticks in the mud, Xiggy! Real people walk without them!" The excitable blond replied, bouncing his way to the front door. He grabbed a single key from the rack by the door and pocketed it in his shirt pocket, before locking the door and bringing his friend outside with him. The neighborhood was nice and gloomy-looking, cars parked where they belonged and puddles and wetness everywhere. It was Demyx's favorite kind of weather, and he darted out down the walkway to the main sidewalk, hopping in place as he waited and ushered the tan man after him. "C'mon, Xiggy, c'mooon~~!" He was ready for the other to walk with him; he was also ready to leap into puddles and get them both even more soaked.**

**Soon, the older man stepped cautiously out from under the safety of the roof overhanging the porch, out into the wet with a dissatisfied sigh. He honestly didn't look pleased that his hair began to collect the moisture like a sponge. When he arrived at Demyx's side, the younger male took his hand and tugged at his arm, pulling him along down the gray sidewalk. **

"**Xiggy, I'd walk on water for you." He purred gently, resting his head against the other's shoulder, completely and utterly happy with what was going on with them at the moment. He'd begun to snuggle and hug the arm attached to the hand previously in his own, as if it were a stuffed animal that he needed to walk with. After a few minutes of walking, they reached their first big, huge puddle. Demyx was prepared, letting go of his older lover's arm and taking a dive into it; the splash hit the older male and he growled a little before sighing. It was just Demyx, nothing to be angry about, right? He'd definitely need a change of clothes when he got home. ...only get get them wet again. He'd change when they got back to the blond's; he owned a duffel bag that would repel water fairly well.**

"**That's sweet, Kid, but how about we not fling water at me instead?" He chuckled a bit, licking his lips and not minding the fresh water taste on his tongue. He felt today couldn't get worse as far as the weather was concerned, and yet he was enjoying and sharing the happiness Demyx allowed himself to experience.**

"**D'aww, Xig, you like iiiiit~!" He accused with a smile, pointing at him before Xigbar made to chase him. The smaller male darted off again, rushing away and making sure to hit every puddle in his way so that he could get a little more joy out of it. The pair played tag until they turned up at the scarred man's apartment, the two of them racing up the stairs.**

"**SAVESIES!" Demyx cried, clinging to the other's front door as he closed his eyes shut tight, gasping and panting for his breath. They'd run quite a ways, and he was happy about his performance. **

"**Savesies? C'mon, Dem, that ain't fair." The older male chuckled as he opened up the door, shaking his head in the doorway and drenching them both, smacking his younger love in the face with a wet hair-whip. While the boy stumbled backwards, he wasn't deterred and he tackled the older man's back, clinging to him tightly and drenching himself even more than he had been already. **

**The older of the two piggybacked the other around the house, gathering things. Tonight was Saturday, and he'd end up staying the night again, if Lexaeus didn't boot him out on the street. He certainly wouldn't mind spending more time alone with his boy, either, so it was a win-win situation. A fresh pair of clothes was packed, as well as a pair of comfortable sleep pants, and some fresh underwear and socks. He even packed some shorts; it was warm out, despite the rain, and it was a nice time for shorts. Besides, they'd probably end up outside tomorrow, anyway, because Demyx had been toying with the idea of a barbeque for a week or so, now. He was convinced nothing would change his decision that it was tomorrow.**

**On the way back out, after getting other necessities for his hair and teeth and everything, along with his supply of bands for that long mane, Xigbar started the trek back to Demyx's house, the young blond hopping down and taking off into the puddles once more, leaving a leisurely pace behind for his lover. He couldn't help but think of Zexion and Lexaeus for a moment; the blue-haired man was so much shorter than him, and the taller man seemed to be totally calm about everything; while the younger was a bit more...enthralled in what was going on. It reminded him a bit of himself and Demyx; Dem was bouncing off the walls and out there, while he was rather laid-back and chill about things. **

**Once back at the Robell residence, the duo dripped their way to the large bathroom on the second floor; it was essentially two rooms, one with two sinks and a huge mirror spread across it with three doors attached (one attached to the bedroom-gone-office, one to the hallway, and another to the second room). The next room was a nice bathroom with a big hot tub and a shower stall, as well as a toilet for more practical reasons. **

"**Wanna warm up in the hot tub, Xiggy?" Demyx asked innocently, beginning to slop off his clothes with sodden sopping sounds as they hit the tile floor. To be honest, the taller male licked his lips and felt a little more drawn to warm that lithe dancer's body in another way, but he gave a dumb nod soon enough, chewing at his lower lip as he watched the other undress completely. Demyx then bent at the waist and started up the jacuzzi, getting the water filled inside of it. Now, he just made it all too easy. Once the water was at a nice level and the blond was still bent over the lip, Xigbar took a cold, damp-socked foot and pushed at the other's rear, pushing him effectively into the tub. He curled up in the bottom, letting the warm water wash over his little body as he purred gently and licked his lips. **

"**Mm...Xiiii~iiiigggyyyyy~!" He purred, looking up cutely. "Your foot's all cold and weeet~" He teased, wriggling a little before sitting up. "You can't come in with your clothes on, so c'mon, silly, get nekkid." That made the older of the two blush a bit, but he began to tug off his shirt. He let it fall into the heap on the floor with Demyx's clothes, determined to get them dried by the time Lexaeus and Zexion returned from whatever it was they were doing. Probably working, hopefully. By the time he was naked, the dual-tone-headed male realized that Demyx's eyes were down on something half-hard and rather...nicely sized. A wicked grin overcame the taller man and he moved over, making sure that his member was showing nicely to the other.**

"**See something you like, Dem?" He teased with a grin, the smaller of the two turning bright red. He tugged the other into the water with him, and both of them shifted and moved around until Demyx was sitting straddling his lover's hips, their naked bodies pressed together perfectly; like puzzle pieces. For a while, the couple simply nuzzled and kissed faces and necks, a tongue trailing down a pale neck to reach prominent collarbones. Wandering hands soon joined the equation, slipping down to a little butt and holding it close to a rapidly hardening Xigbar. He pushed their hips together and ground up, causing the younger of the two to groan gently and wriggle a bit under the other's ministrations, a moan present on his lips for each and every hard pass of hips. Soon, Demyx wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to leave Xigbar again. He loved him so much, and now they were becoming more intimate...it was a dream come true for him. **

**Those wandering hands found purchase between two supple, round globes of flesh, pushing between them and rubbing and probing a needy yet virginal pucker. This, of course, caused a sudden reaction in the blond and he pushed his head up from the other's shoulder, where it had settled to make quick work of the older male's neck. They were both totally careful not to leave obvious marks where they couldn't cover them up. **

"**X-xiiiigyyyy~! Wh-what are you do-doing?" He questioned, head tilting curiously as he tried to hold himself up a bit better than he had been. A slight push of a wet fingertip inside had him moaning loudly; both in pain and pleasure. **

"**You want me, Dem?" The only logical response.**

"**I..." He paused, nodding slowly, "I do." He smiled a little, kissing the other's lips gently.**

"**Then trust me. It's gonna hurt a little at first, but once you get used to it, it'll feel so good, okay?" He told him softly, kissing him over and over. He moved a little and grabbed the bubble soap from the side of the tub and dipped his finger in it, coating the three longest and beginning by inserting one finger in to the first knuckle, wriggling it lightly. **

"**Nngh...ahh-hhhannn..." Demyx tried hard not to cry, his body shaking wildly as they both waited for his body to become accustomed to the intrusion. Soon, the finger was in all the way to the hand and Xigbar was given the okay to try another. He moved it slow as he could, and once the two were inside, he once again waited for him to relax. Once he was good again, the older male slid in a third, and Demyx didn't even seem to notice. He was purring and moaning in pleasure, eyes half-lidded and blind as he let the feelings take him over. When those fingers began to thrust and scissor inside of him, he was given a patient, gentle kiss; if he didn't like it, they could stop at any time. Not that the musician really wanted that to happen, though. **

"**AHH! X-XIGGY!" Demyx suddenly screamed; apparently his stripey-headed lover had found his sweet spot and was driving his fingers home each and every time they moved into him. The pain of earlier had totally dissipated into pleasure, now, and he could no longer decide what had kept him away from Xigbar like this for so long. However, soon those delicious fingers were removed and he whimpered; he never wanted that assault on his nerves to stop. **

**But the elder of the two had a better idea of something bigger and more appropriate to take the place of those fingers, and soon the rod of flesh was slicked up and the blunt head was poking against that lovely, slightly abused pucker. He was accepted gratefully and the smaller boy gave a sighed moan of pleasure, glad to have something back inside of him again. Now that he had a taste, he didn't want to be without it anymore. It took them a bit before he was totally seated over the other, his breath coming in panted moans that left him shaking happily. **

"**Ready?"**

"**M-move, Xiggy.."**

**And so he did, bucking up into him while also moving the other up and down over himself. While they were doing good at bonding over this, neither seemed to feel this was exactly what they wanted. That was when Xigbar had a good idea. Keeping Demyx as a sheath, he got up and out of the hot tub and moved to the shower stall, turning on the warm water and moving to push Demyx against the wall, so he had some leverage. He kept him pinned with his hand on a shoulder, and then another at the curve of his buttocks, and soon a more demanding, pleasure-seeking pace was set for the both of them. To be honest, they were both thankful for this idea and soon the both of them began to cry out to the Gods of the Shower about how amazing this was. And if they thought they were moaning before, it was when Xigbar once again located that elusive spot inside his blond that he heard the most beautiful screech of pleasure he'd ever heard. **

**The two began to rock and roll hard, Xigbar aiming for that spot over and over again as he drove into him like a piston, really sending little Demyx into a set of pithy moans before the smaller of the two gave a tell-tale shudder and blasted the other's chest and stomach with his second orgasm. Feeling the tightening of that already tight passage around his cock, the older male kept pumping his hips as he, too, came with a wild grunt and getting a happy mewl in return. Once they were both totally spent, Xigbar cleaned them up and turned off the shower, draining the hot tub while Demyx was wrapped up in a nice, big, fluffy warm towel. He got one for himself and they dried off, then headed to get dressed in some nice and warm, comfy clothes. **

**Both were happy as Demyx was set up on the counter in the kitchen.**

"**I only eat turkey and chicken, Xiggy." He informed with a smile, licking his lips a bit. He still felt so full, and little aftershocks of pleasure would overwhelm him every so often, making him drop a soft, breathy moan. He'd get kisses for these. Xigbar had set out to make some good spaghetti, with turkey meat, onions, bell peppers and some crushed tomatoes and tomato paste he'd found, as well as several spices he'd dug out of the cabinets. The dinner looked perfect, and he left the two parts to the dish in their separate quarters, letting people dole on their own amount of sauce and noodles. He and Demyx had just settled down at the kitchen table for dinner when Lexaeus and Zexion entered the house. **

"**I smell something, Lexaeus..." The smaller man was telling his lover as they moved into the kitchen, and they almost seemed totally caught offguard. **

"**You cooked?" Zexion almost seemed to be fuming.**

"**Don't worry, Sunshine. I did everythin' according to a recipe, and I put everythin' back where I found it. I hope you guys aren't too put off by spaghetti, because I made it on his request." Xigbar tilted his head towards Demyx, who sat beside him at the same side of the table. **

"**Lexy, Zexy, don't be too mad! I was hungry and he made me some food for dinner! There's plenty left, you guys can have some, too!" The way Demyx looked so cute and happy made Lexaeus melt and he moved to get his own plate; piled with spaghetti and the turkey meat-sauce.**

"**Demyx doesn't eat meat, though...how did you--?"**

"**Ground turkey." Xigbar smiled in return, patting the blond's head. He purred gently in response and nuzzled against his lover's side.**

"**Oh! Lexy, Zexy, I forgot to introduce you guys! Lexaeus is my big brother, Xiggy, and Zexion is his man-wife." Demyx smiled happily; he'd heard someone call him that and it never left his mind. "And Lexy, Zexy, this is Xigbar. He's my boyyyyfriend." **

"**Boyfriend?" Lexaeus said softly, "I expect you to take excellent care of my baby brother, then, Xigbar. Because if you don't..." The second oldest in the room shifted the police badge on his crisp blue shirt. A frightened Xigbar nodded a bit and looked away sheepishly. **

"**Got it." **

"**You know...this is actually pretty good." Zexion commented from beside his own older lover. "You're not a bad cook, Xigbar." He was honestly surprised; the way Xigbar had blatantly gone against Lexaeus last night made the bluenet wonder if he had **_**any**_** sense at all.**

* * *

**AN: There we go, a nice, long chapter for those of you who still want this story to go on. :3 I hope there are still a few of you out there; this is my most reviewed story and I'd hate to let a few years come between us. ;3; I'm still sorry it took so long, but as I said, I was talked out of XigDem for a long time, and I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry, guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little. 3! Until next time~ **

**Lacey3**


End file.
